


Nothing Better Than Revenge

by Jia_Jia16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I think I just wrote a really bad porno, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Language, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Name-Calling, Omega Lena Luthor, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Sort of? - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, it gets fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jia_Jia16/pseuds/Jia_Jia16
Summary: After getting caught by Lena Luthor in the bathroom, Kara Danvers is suspended for the rest of the season and she swore to get even with Lena, by exposing her for the slut she is.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 623





	Nothing Better Than Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write smut and came up with this  
> monstrosity. Soooo...enjoy! 
> 
> Leave a comment if you want!

“Ugh. Fuck, yeah.” Kara groaned. “You’re a hungry little slut, aren’t you? So eager to please an alpha's cock.”

The random brunette omega Kara pulled from the hallway nodded with a mouthful of her cock and moaned in agreement. Bobbing her head back and forth, taking as much as the alpha's giant cock in her mouth as possible while massaging the rest with her hands and tongue.

After weeks long of football practise Kara needed some quick release and luckily she was in a school with Omega's that fawn over her and are willingly to do anything she says.

Kara leans her head back against the bathroom wall, closing her eyes. Enjoying the feeling of the girl’s mouth pleasuring around her before she escalated it further. The alpha looked down at the omega and placed her hands behind her head as she started moving her hips now. Moaning at her rising orgasm, Kara moved her hips faster, essentially fucking the girl's mouth as they tried to kept up with the jock's rapid thrust.

“Fuck, I’m close. You think you can take all alpha’s load in your mouth?” The girl nodded rapidly and whimpered as Kara brutally moved her hips against her mouth, almost choking her. Kara was pleased by this and continued to fuck the brunette’s mouth mercilessly. She was getting so close, with a few more thrust she would’ve unloaded all her cum in the warm mouth if it wasn’t for the sudden shout.

“What are you doing?!”

Kara didn’t stop moving her hips and instead looked up at the newcomer, only to see the school's prized pupil and poster child. Lena Luthor. Standing only few feet away with her arms crossed and a look of disbelief and anger directed towards Kara.

“What do you think I'm doing, Luthor?” Kara smugly replied, smirking at the polished brunette.

Kara used her slipping glasses to her advantage. Peering over the edge and activating her x-ray vision as she gets the view behind Lena’s button up.

There was always this unspoken rivalry/hate between them. Both were smart and athletically inclined, always trying to one up the other but Lena mostly pulls ahead. But Kara always enjoyed every second of her small victories by relentless teasing and lewd comments that always rendered the omega speechless.

“You are in school grounds! This behaviour is inappropriate!” Lena reprimanded, stomping her foot the sound of her heel echoing in the bathroom.

“There isn’t a rule that says I couldn’t fuck an omega's mouth.” Kara said as a matter of fact and that infuriated the Luthor omega even more.

“This is unacceptable. You can't bend the rules as you see fit, Danvers.” Lena growled.

Kara groaned as her release was tipping over the edge. “As long as no one is complaining, I don’t see the harm, Luthor.”

Lena didn’t think of a rebuttal and instead gave Kara one last deadly ice glare that would’ve scared anyone before pivoting and walking out of the bathroom. Kara was smirking through it all and imagined smoke coming out of the Luthor’s ears.

The Alpha looked back down at the girl hungrily and with a bit of her superspeed she moaned loudly in satisfaction as she came. Unloading her thick hot sticky streams of white, flying out of her cock head and was making its way down the omega's throat.

After pumping every last drop of her cum on the brunette girl’s mouth, Kara pulled out her cock and tucked it back in her boxers and zipped and buttoned her jeans again.

She thanked the omega girl, who kissed her on the lips and groped her softened staff through her jeans with a whispered promise for next time. Because Kara was a gentlewoman, she entertained the girl by kissing back but politely declined her offer for a next time before she adjusted her glasses back in place and walked out of the bathroom feeling lighter than air that she got her release.

~//___*___\\\~

“Ohhh, that is bad.” Mike commented while taking a bite out of his lunch while all her other friends gave murmurs of agreement.

“No shit.”

Kara glared at him before looking back down on the slip of paper in her hands where numerous words were written but all the Alpha could see was the giant red _SUSPENDED_ marked at the top right corner.

The kryptonian turned to look at where Lena was usually sitting with her friends. When she spotted her, the omega gave her a fake smile and dainty wave before giving her the bird, which made Kara scoff. She could believe that the Luthor would have the guts to stoop this low.

The next morning after her incident at the bathroom, Kara was called to the Principal’s office just before homeroom. The jock thought nothing of it and was confidently making her way to Ms. Grant’s office but was surprised to find Lena outside the office door, greeting her with a smug smile and a satisfied look in her eyes before walking away.

Kara was only slightly fazed by this and continued to enter the office with no fear. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Kara was begging Principal Grant for another form of punishment, getting wind of what happened yesterday and was being suspended for the rest of the football season as result. The young alpha was practically on her knees as she pleaded with the older alpha to reconsider but the woman didn’t budge and instead handed Kara a slip of paper and dismissed her.

Kara knew it was Lena who sold her out because she was the only person in school who had a problem with her and would do anything to get her in trouble. And if the look she gave her this morning was anything to go by, it’s a pretty safe bet.

“What are you gonna do about it, Kar?” Alex asked her sister.

“Payback.” Kara replied still looking at Lena.

~//___*___\\\~

It was the end of the day and Lena was making her way towards the entrance of the school to wait at the curb for her driver to pick her up while looking down at her phone for her schedule tomorrow at all the activities Lillian had forced on her. Although Lena enjoyed some of them, she really wanted a normal sleep in weekend like a regular teen.

The halls of the schools were nearly empty, the omega was so occupied that she doesn’t notice Kara’s figure following her until she forcefully pulled her back by her arm and covered her mouth with one hand to muffle the omega's screams. Lena struggled but was unable to break free from Kara’s strong hold as she dragged her thrashing body backwards until they entered the bathroom and Kara shoved the brunette omega inside and locked the door.

The alpha turns around just in time to see Lena’s expression change from annoyance to anger at seeing the one and only Kara Danvers standing a few feet in front of her with an all to wicked smile.

“What the hell, Danvers?! Are you just gonna grab girls now?!” Lena furiously made her way towards her, ready to give her a verbal storm but Kara unexpectedly grabbed her arm and shoved her against the close door before she can even start.

Kara heard her yelp when her front body collide with the door. The sound excited Kara and she felt herself get hard. She grabbed Lena’s flailing hands and locked them together by the wrist with one hand while her other hand went to work in getting rid of her belt buckle.

Kara pressed herself against Lena and got even harder when the omega gasped sharply when she grinded her growing erection even more against her ass cheeks. She released some of her pheromones that calmed the omega down slightly. Kara buried her nose against her neck, inhaling her sweet intoxicating scent with an accompanying arousal.

“Mhmm, you smell so good.” Kara moaned, licking that part of Lena’s neck making her shudder. “No wonder all the alpha’s drool over you. Paired with such a sexy body. I can’t wait to taste you.”

“What do you want, Danvers?” Lena panted as she weakly struggled against Kara. The alpha’s scent overloading her senses.

“To expose you.” Kara growled against her ear before biting down on it gently. She stopped fidgeting with her belt for a second to move the omega’s tight pencil skirt all the way up her waist. Kara licked her lips at the display of pale delicious skin showing, especially her barely covered ass. Who knew that Lena Luthor wore skimpy thongs.

Kara’s tenderly trailed her fingers over one cheek before grabbing a handful and squeezing tightly causing Lena to gasp and moan.

“You think you’re so untouchable. That you’re unlike any other omega and think you float above them all. But really, you’re just like them.” Kara unexpectedly spanked her ass cheek that caused Lena to jolt and release a sharp gasp. “You’re just like every other omega slut I fucked. You want to worship an alpha’s cock. You want to be dominated, you want your pussy to be stretched and fucked so hard that you forget how to walk.”

Kara associated her every word with a hard spank, alternating left and right until both the omega’s cheeks start to gain a light pink hue. Lena had stopped protesting and her gasps turned into pleasured moans at how good it felt to be spanked by Kara’s big hands.

Successfully removing her belt, Kara tightly tied it around Lena’s wrist and with both her hands free the alpha explored the omega’s luscious body.

Unbuttoning her shirt, Kara freed her round breast and massaged them while playing with her hard nipples between her fingers. She moved down to grope her thighs and ass, all while grinding her now erect cock against her ass. Lena was wracked with pleasure and moved her ass against Kara.

The alpha moved her hand to cup Lena’s warm cunt, surprise to find the omega so very wet the front of her underwear was ruined.

“Oh, fuck. You’re already so wet for me. So ready take in my cock.” Kara lightly massaged her clit through the fabric. Lena moaned and moved her hips down to grind against Kara’s hand, wanting to feel more.

“Please...” Lena whimpered desperately and Kara was surprised by this. Lena Luthor was known to be begged by, not the other way around. Kara relished in the feeling of getting the Luthor omega to submit and backed away from her and admire the view.

Lena turns around when she felt the lost of Kara’s warm body and hard cock against her. She leaned her back on the door with full blown eyes, looking at the strapping young alpha hungrily and desperately.

Kara bit her lower lip and instinctively moved her hand to rub up and down her cock through her jeans. Taking delight at the view of the dishevelled and needy omega.

“You’re starting to look like one of my whores, starting to sound like one too.”

Lena growled before wobbly walking towards her until they were face to face with only a few inches between them. “I don’t care, just fuck me already!”

The omega was pressing her body close against hers and Kara could hear her whimpers as failed to grind her cunt against her hand. The alpha took pity on her but wanted to have a little fun with her first.

“Get on your knees.” Kara commanded and Lena obeyed. Kara opened her jeans and pulled it down along with her boxers all the way to her mid thigh, her impressive 9 inch stood tall and Kara smirked proudly at the awestruck expression on Lena’s face as she admired her cock.

“Suck my cock.”

Right after she said that, Kara’s eyes widen when Lena easily swallowed almost every inch of her until she felt her tip hit the back of her throat. Kara almost lost her balance as the omega bobbed her head rapidly and eagerly as she licked, sucked, and hollowed her cheeks around the massive meat, quickly building the alpha’s orgasm all without any assistance from said alpha.

“Shit! Such a good cock sucker.” Kara closed her eyes and threw her head back as she enjoyed the feeling of the omega’s warm mouth surrounding her.

“Shit shit shit fucking shit! Fuck! You’re so good, Lena! Fuck I'm close!”

Kara moaned a slew of colorful words as she tightly held Lena’s head and started moving her hips fast as her release was quickly approaching. With a few more thrust, Kara was gushing like a geyser. Blowing her load down Lena’s throat and filling her mouth, some coming out from the edges and dribbled down her pale neck. Kara had Lena’s mouth against her base and held her there until every last drop of her cum went down.

Opening her eyes, the young alpha looked down at the brunette omega as she slowly pulled her head away from her still rock hard cock. She watched as Lena licked her lips, getting the excess cum off her lips and swallowed it moaning at the salty taste.

The room was filled with ragged breaths from both of them as they tried to regain their breathing from the whole experience. Kara wrapped her head around the situation at what was the best blowjob she ever gotten. She had tons of girls, and a number of women also, who had their mouths wrapped around her dick and none had come close to what Lena had just done.

The thought of the brunette doing this to other alpha’s to get this good slightly angered Kara.

“Get up. And bend over the sink.” Kara said in a dangerously low voice she never knew she could master.

Lena visibly shivered at her tone and rose to her feet. Walking on shaky legs as she made her way towards the sinks to do the what the alpha said. Bending down until her face and tits were against the surface between two sinks and had her legs spread, eagerly waiting for the alpha to enter her.

Kara pumped her large cock, ready to enter Lena. But she had no idea what came over, Kara was on her knees, pulling down Lena’s thong, and was burying her tongue deep between tight wet delicious pussy lips as she lapped up every ounce of the brunette's wetness and massaging her clit as she quickly worked her to an orgasm. Kara normally doesn’t do this but somehow her mind was telling her to taste the omega and she didn’t argue. Savouring the Luthor’s sweet taste as she quickly got her over the edge.

“Kara, Kara! Yes, right there! Don’t stop! KARA!”

Hearing Lena scream out her name, released a raw and primal urge in her that she didn’t understand. But all Kara knew and wanted now was to hear the omega scream her name again and again.

Getting back on her feet, Kara wasted no more time as she lined herself with Lena’s entrance and slowly pushed inside the tight tunnel.

Lena released a loud cry and moan at the feeling of Kara’s monster cock painstakingly fill and stretched her drenched and tight cunt.

Kara groans and grunts as she pushed herself in what was the tightest pussy she ever entered. Never in her years of pounding girls did Kara ever feel this good inside a pussy. She placed her hands at the edge of the sink for fear of losing control over her strength as the warm velvety walls of Lena Luthor’s pussy overwhelmed her.

“So big...” Lena whimpered, closing her eyes tightly as took everything Kara has to give.

“F-f-fuck...you’re so tight.” Kara moans as she finally bottoms out but it wasn’t enough for the alpha. Kara continued to push her entire cock inside Lena until every inch of her disappeared inside the omega.

Once sheathed inside, Kara didn’t move her hips right away. She enjoyed the feeling of Lena’s walls hugging her, her pussy lips gripping her base.

Kara sighed once before she slowly moved inside of the omega. For the next few minutes Kara continued to slowly thrust inside the omega. She looked down as she admired the bondage Luthor. The usually kept girl looked even more beautiful in Kara’s eyes, with her bunched up and wrinkled clothes and messy unkempt hair.

“Kara...faster... harder. Pound my pussy, make it yours.” Lena moaned desperately and that snapped Kara out of her reverie at admiring the omega.

Feeling her control coming back to her, Kara placed her hands on Lena’s hips as she pulled back until only the tip remained before snapping her hips forward. Making Lena yelp and arch her back, her lower lips clenching on the invading cock.

Kara's glasses started fogging up as she thrust her hips at a fast pace, drilling her cock inside tight pussy walls. She moved one arm around Lena’s waist and pulled her upright. The sight of her pleasure filled face and bouncing breast on the mirror made Kara growl and used her superspeed to move her hips faster and pound harder against her cunt.

“You feel so good. Your pussy feels so good around my cock. Maybe I should fuck you more often, Luthor. Would you like that? Would you like your slutty cunt to be fucked everyday by my cock?”

“Mhmm. Yes! Yes, alpha! I want you punish my slutty cunt everyday by your monster cock!” Lena nodded vigorously with her eyes closed.

“You want to be my whore? Is that what you want? Do you want to worship my cock everyday until I fuck you so hard?” Kara growled.

“Yes! More than anything, yes! I want to worship your cock! I want to worship you alpha! I belong to you!”

“Good. ‘Cause this. Pussy. Is. Mine.” Kara said each word with a brutal thrust. “Do you hear me? This pussy belongs to me and only me!”

“Yes, alpha it’s yours! My pussy belongs to you!” Lena whimpers and jumps as Kara starts playing with her neglected clit. She bucked her hips against her hand and to meet her thrust as the beginning of her orgasm starts.

“Oh, alpha i'm so close. Please, don’t stop!”

“I don’t plan to.” Kara groans against her ear as her own release was approaching. Her hips and hand was a blur, as she moved them so fast as she quickly got them both over the edge. “Wanna know a secret, slut?”

Lena whimpered in agreement. “I fuck brunette omegas because I imagine them as you.”

Lena was silent, no moan or whimper coming out from her as only the sound of their skin slapping filled Kara’s ears.

Kara has no idea why she said that or where it even came from, but she knows it’s true. On the back of her mind, there was always an inkling that the blonde alpha mostly played around with brunette omegas because their hair was the closes thing Kara can compare to Lena, so she imagines them as the young genius as she screws them senseless.

“Choke me, alpha.” Kara was surprised by this request but complied as she moved the arm holding Lena to her throat. She wrapped her fingers around her magnificent neck and applied pressure, feeling the omega’s walls clenched has Kara rolling her eyes as she was overloaded by the feeling of those lips gripping her and buried her nose against her neck.

Kara fought the urge from marking Lena as her own. She turned the brunette’s head to face hers and smash their lips together to kiss her deeply.

Kara moaned as her release was on the tipping point and with one last powerful brutal thrust, it spilled. Hot white streams burst out of her cockhead, sent flying as it painted Lena’s walls. Feeling the omega still in her arms and releasing a muffled sharp gasp, the alpha knew she was coming too as she rode out both their orgasm. Another wave of cum coated Kara’s cock as Lena comes again from the clit rubbing.

Moving both her hands down to steady the omega by the hips, Kara continued to thrust slowly until the very last drop of her cum. The sounds of their moans and groans muffled by the kiss only until Lena needed air did they pull away.

Kara rested her head on her shoulder as she stops moving her hips and regains her breathing. Getting rid of the belt wrapped around Lena’s wrist and throwing it aside as they rested in the afterglow. She smiled at the realization that she finally fucked Lena Luthor.

Kara pulled her soft cock out until only the tip remained, not wanting to be disconnected from Lena yet. She looked down mesmerized as their combined cum leaked from the edges of Lena’s pussy and spill on the floor. The alpha just stared at the mess they made and felt proud.

That was until she noticed a dried red hue around her base. Peering over her glasses, Kara could see a slight pink hue of their combined cum.

She pulled back abruptly, disconnecting herself from Lena and falling on her ass on the bathroom floor. Although an amazing view, Kara sat there in horror as she looked up at the hunched omega. The startling revelation coming to her.

Kara took Lena’s virginity.

The alpha didn’t know whether to be proud or disgusted with herself. She’s the first person to enter Lena and she felt ashamed that she took away what was suppose to be a memorable first time for a special someone. Kara would never take away someone’s purity unless they asked her too. She always asked first if they already had sex and dismissed those that haven’t and she would find another willing volunteer to satisfy her needs.

But Kara went in blind with this one because she always assumed that someone as beautiful, smart, and amazing as Lena Luthor was bound to countless sexcapades. She was so blindly by her anger and that all she can think about is to humiliate the omega for getting her suspended.

But now all Kara could think about is that she basically raped Lena Luthor and called her names.

“Oh Rao. Oh Rao. What have I done?” Kara whispered in disbelief. “I took away your virginity without even knowing I- I basically raped you!”

Kara jumped back on her feet and pulled her boxers and jeans up as she made to retrieve her belt from the corner and her bag on the edge of the sink to stop the recording on the GoPro she set up beforehand. While she did this she didn’t pay attention to the omega.

Lena was unfazed by the alpha’s ramblings and calmly collected herself. She puts her panties back on and pulled her skirt down. She put her breast back on the cups of her bra and buttoned her shirt, smoothing out her clothes and hair as she made herself look presentable again all the while looking at Kara with an amused smile.

Kara was fumbling with her belt as she tried to put it back on but her shaking hands were preventing her. “Stupid, stupid alpha! I am so stupid! Stupid , stupid, stupid, stup-"

Kara was cut off as soft lips meet hers and her eyes widen as Lena gave her a soft and passionate kiss as she wraps her arms around her neck. Confused as to why she was kissing her instead of berating or slapping her.

Lena pulls back and Kara stares at her in disbelief seeing the adoration in her eyes as she looks up at the alpha.

“W-what? Shouldn’t you be mad?”

“Why? Because you popped my cherry?” Lena adorably tilted her head and Kara was screaming at herself for being easily sucked in.

“Yes! I had no idea! I'm filled with regret! This was supposed to be a moment for you to share with someone special and I took it away! I'm so sorry Lena I did-.”

She was cut off again by her lips and this time Kara couldn’t resist kissing back. A few moments Lena pulled back saying, “I already shared it with someone special.”

“Who?”

“You.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she roams her eyes across Lena’s face, searching for any form of lie and insincerity but there was none. She was telling the truth.

“W-why? You hate me.”

Lena scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Think, Danvers. What is the one reason on cheesy teen movies that I detest you so much and treat you so badly?”

“You...like me?” Kara said unsure.

“Bingo.”

“So all the times you’ve been mean to me...”

“Was to get your attention. Correct.”

Kara was silent after that as she ponders this revelation. Lena waits patiently for her as she plays with the loose hairs on her nape.

“Huh. I really am that oblivious.”

“No shit.” Lena grins teasingly.

“All these years I thought you hate and I convince myself to return the favor because I denied what I really feel about you thinking that nothing would ever develop between us.” Kara connected her forehead against Lena’s to look at her deeply in the eyes. “I really like you, Lena Luthor. I always have. I was a coward to admit it to myself.”

“I really like you too, Kara Danvers. And I hope that wherever we are now can turn into something beautiful.”

Lena leans in and Kara met her halfway as they shared another kiss, this one with more meaning than the others as a giant invisible weigh was lifted off Kara’s chest.

Lena pulled away first and leaned into Kara’s ear to whisper. “I hope you kept your promise to fuck me so hard everyday. I'm looking forward to that.”

With one last kiss and a small squeeze on her dick, Lena strutted out of the bathroom. Purposely swaying her hips to entice Kara and giving her wink as she exited. Leaving behind a dopey smiling alpha with a growing tent in her pants.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Since I couldn't update another chapter in my other story, 'cause I'm still trying to picture a scenario, I give you this!
> 
> Hope you enjoy none the less.


End file.
